


Stopped By Zero

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dollhouse, Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuno's tragic sacrifice, taking Tatsumi with him, is stopped by a surprising revelation, when he's offered a 'treatment' by Ozaki-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopped By Zero

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways, this is more sadistic than the canon ending of 'Shiki'. This is mostly the 'Shiki' universe, with the 'Dollhouse' universe forcibly inserting itself into the plot. ;) This fanfic was inspired by the song, 'Saved by Zero' by the FIXX. The title was originally the same, but I wasn't sure if that was allowed, so I changed it. The quote this fanfic begins with is from the English subtitles from the 'Shiki' DVDs. Neither 'Shiki' nor 'Dollhouse' belong to me. I'm just playing with them.

“I’ve been dead for a while.” Natsuno was ready to light the bomb, sending Tatsumi, himself, and all of the shiki to hell, when a voice ended everything.

“Zero, would you like a treatment?”

Dr. Ozaki was standing at the edge of the cliff from which all of the destroyed shiki had been dropped. All that information disappeared from Zero’s brain, along with the identity of Yuuki Natsuno. Zero smiled up at the man he loved and trusted more than anyone in the world.

“I enjoy my treatments,” he said, as the dynamite slipped from his hand, unlit. The blue-haired man with the cat ears was staring at him as if he’d grown a second head. It didn’t matter. Zero watched, as the doctor climbed down the ledge.

“Wait a minute,” the blue-haired man said, staring at him. Zero blinked, not sure why the man was looking at him that way. “What happened to you? What’s going on?”

“You’re fortunate not to know,” the doctor said, as he scrambled down the cliff side. “You’re also fortunate to still be in one piece, unlike most of your brethren.”

“No thanks to you,” the blue-haired man growled, as the doctor approached. He pointed at Zero. “What have you done to him? I’ve seen hypnotism, but it’s like he’s a completely different person.” He took a step closer, staring into Zero’s eyes. “Yuuki Natsuno isn’t just being compelled, he’s completely gone. With a few words, you made him disappear.”

“There’s a lot of things you and Sunako-san are unaware of,” Ozaki said. He’d reached the bottom of the cliff. Zero waited for him, not sure what was going on, but confident things would work out. After all, he tried his best. “Those things are aware of you, though. Natsuno-kun and I are a part of those things.”

The doctor reached out a hand to Zero. Zero smiled and took his hand. Ozaki drew Zero into his arms. His hug was warm and comforting.

The blue-haired man’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any wider. His jaw was hanging open, as he stared at them. “What the *hell* have you done to him? You’ve made Natsuno-kun your willing slave!”

“He’s always been my willing slave, long before he was Natsuno-kun.” Ozaki was still speaking, even though Zero didn’t understand what they were saying. “Tell Sunako to remember that she's been spared...this time. Also, tell Seishin it doesn’t matter how far he tries to run. I’ll find him.”

There was a scary note in the doctor’s voice. The blue-haired man looked scared. Zero frowned. “Sensei, he’s sad.”

“I’m sorry, Zero. We’ll leave and he’ll be less sad.” His arm still around Zero, the doctor began walking across the pit.

“Where are you going?” the blue-haired man demanded. “There’s no escape from this place!”

“There’s no escape for shiki,” the doctor corrected him. He placed his hand upon one of the rocks lining the pit. “There’s always been an escape for my doll and myself.”

A part of the cave slid open. Zero entered, knowing this was the way to his treatment.

“Natsuno, is this what you wanted?” The blue-haired man was yelling, no, screaming, it seemed, at him. “You were willing to die, rather than be forced to be anything! You’re more of a slave with that man than you ever were with us!”

Zero turned back, a little puzzled. “I always do my best,” he tried to explain. “And I enjoy my treatments.”

With those words, he entered the passage. The doctor closed the door behind them, leaving the blue-haired man behind.

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes, "Would you like a treatment?" as well as "I enjoy my treatments" and "I try my best" are ritual phrases all dolls respond to and use in 'Dollhouse'.


End file.
